workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13 (TROHP)
Review Responses: Destributor: The story is pre-written and Harry will get a proper girlfriend when he's older; someone who accepts him, the good and the bad and is a perfect fit. June 27th, 1993. It was finally time to pick up my little brother; it was nearly a full month since I had last seen him, I had spent it planning and studying and working. I drew up the founding documents for the charity, my parents and I harvested the Basilisk together and began selling off the parts of it. I had been studying the Black and Peverell family magic in my spare time and had even managed to triple the amount of hellfire I could conjure and control. My magical power benefited greatly, a massive ten percent growth. I had been diligently studying Alchemy and Ancient Magic, and was confident that with the knowledge of my teachers and my own experience I could skip a few years. We successfully absorbed House Malfoy's assets and titles into House Potter, when Malfoy contested it and demanded a Duel of Satisfaction; I quickly beat the swine into submission, and exposed his attempted murder of my brother, and his attempted use of an unforgivable on nobility. He was thrown into Azkaban for life. His allies, the Crabbes, tried stopping it, and I exposed his sons cowardice by not showing up as Draco Malfoy's second. I ruthlessly crushed his family, I demanded all of his families assets and their minor title of nobility, he stupidly challenged me in anger and quickly lost. Dad and Sirius found all of this hilarious. I gave my newly acquired assets to House Black; I felt it only fair given House Potters recent good fortune, which was partly because of me, and I needed to continue proving my worth as heir to House Black. "So, Harry, my wife informed me you achieved another mastery." Mr. Granger said, breaking me out of my reverie. "I did, in Potions. The tester and ICW representative agreed that I demonstrated mastery skill in the art. I attained two more masteries this year, actually. In Potions and Ancient Runes, though the latter is almost entirely memory retention. It was labeled an essential skill, so I attained the mastery. Since I was interested in permanent enchantments anyway, I felt it worthwhile." "Is that one of the skills listed in the book you gave Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked. "Yes. Ancient Runes are used for permanent warding, rituals, permanent enchantments, and curse breaking." "What can rituals do? I've always wondered that myself." Dad asked. "Pretty much anything and everything, from what I read. There are Light and Dark rituals, just as there are spells. It really depends on your creativity on inventing or modifying them." I replied, while hoping they didn't begin suspecting that I had performed any rituals. "How is transforming into an animal an essential skill?" Mrs. Granger asked, somewhat skeptically. "It involves filling your body with magic. It's a small step towards guiding the magic out of your hand, for wandless magic, or eventual high-level Human Transfiguration, which would resemble what you would know as shape-shifting; although it would be limited. Plus, you could possibly fly without an aeroplane or broom. You might even become a shark and explore the oceans." "That does sound logical," Mrs. Granger admitted. "Is it safe, though?" "The method I'll be teaching Hermione and James is much safer, quicker, and advantageous. Accidents with it are almost non-existent, and I'll be there in the unlikely event of an accident. I relentlessly practiced the appropriate counter spells until I had them mastered and could perform them in an instant. I personally became a full fledged Animagus in under five hours." "We can let Hermione study it until the first of July, and after we get back from our vacation at the beginning of August." Mr. Granger said, trying to schedule the lessons. "That'll be fine with me, but you'll need to ask my parents." I said, concealing my disdain for vacations. "We're usually both at home, so that should be fine." Mom replied, with a smile towards me. "Excellent." Mr. Granger said, as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. "So, will tomorrow around noon be okay?" "That should be fine." Dad replied. The express stopped, and surprisingly my brother, Hermione, and Neville were among the first off it. Later that day... We were calmly eating lunch, having nearly finished the meal. "Can I study the Animagus transformation before tomorrow?" James finally asked. I had been reading his thoughts ever since he arrived, and he had been wanting to ask since he got off the express. I naturally pretended not to know, it was funnier that way. "If Mom and Dad are okay with it, it will be hard though. I'll be making sure you can safely transform back and forth; without aid, and without severely depleting your magic. Although, depleting it is incredibly rare, nearly unheard of." I said, making my parents nervous. "This method is still ninety-percent safer than the other method, and with far less risks and dangers. It has no risk of death." "You can study it, but your mother and I will watch." Dad said. James and I nodded in both understanding and agreement. "Great! Let's go now!" James said, before rising from his seat, unexcused, and running from the room. "May I be excused?" I asked, in exasperation. "Yes." Mom said, in amusement. I quickly exited the Dining Room, and began my search for my brother. I quickly found him in the next room, all excited and hyper-active. "Okay," I said, as our parents joined us in the room. "First, you need to calm down. Meditation is required to find your form, and you have to tune out all thought, noise, and smells. If need be, I can place wards to block sound and smells around you. You will have to tune out all thought though." He nodded grimly, no doubt understanding the difficulty of that task. "I'll cast the spell, which is in the Cherokee language. When you succeed, you'll be in a kind of illusion in your mind, and see your forms, you will need to go roughly halfway to them. Do not go any the further, you will know when to stop. They will eventually come the rest of the way to you, when they do, you should exit the meditation. They cannot hurt you, but can be spooked and flee from you. Some animal spirits will leave if you disgust them. That is why there are so few phoenix and unicorn forms, none in Britain where they have suppressed this knowledge." I explained, unwittingly falling into my teacher persona and reciting what Abigail told me. "Why is it suppressed?" James asked. "Because one could theoretically attain any form, and the European method can't compete with it. Any more questions?" He nodded no. "I'll cast the spell, if your ready. Remember the animals can't hurt you, but may try scaring you." "I'm ready." "Adanvdo adudalvdo." I said, holding my palms out facing him. He was quickly enveloped by the blue light that left my hands. "You may begin meditating, now. I'll apply the spells to block incoming sound and smells." He nodded, and closed his eyes. I quickly cast the two temporary wards. "What now?" Mom asked, in concern. "We wait for him to exit the meditation with his forms. It can take hours, I had three and it took me hours. When he's done with that, I'll guide him through transforming. Have you ever tried becoming an Animagus?" I asked Mom. "I tried, I couldn't manage it. I was always better at Charms anyway." "Ah, then, sadly I can't teach you this method. Once you tried that method you destroyed your potential for this one. Trying it now would be fatal to you." Mom didn't seem to mind not being able to learn it. "That's fine. How was the potential destroyed?" "It's believed to be because your forcing your magic to accept one form relating to your inner personality and traits; instead of the multiple. People change, adapt, and grow, and they gain new forms associated with that growth. They also retain their older forms, though." Two hours later... We had been talking about magic for hours, I had even confided in them what I got James for his birthday. James suddenly came out of his meditation, I removed the temporary wards with a gesture. "How did it go?" I asked, with a smile. "It went great! I'm a lion, some big bird, and a cow looking thing!" He said excitedly, I could tell my parents were proud of and excited for him. "Good. The lion will probably be closest to your size, so we'll need to work on it first. I'll need to cast a spell to assess your current magic level and make sure you can support it." I said, before quickly casting said spells. The information flowed into my mind... Power level: High-level adult Wizard. "Your power is well above average for an adult witch or wizard. Congratulations. You could safely manage ten transformations, that is into the animal and back to human form. We'll need to build up your power further for you to do more, or recalculate for your other forms." Mom and Dad nodded in understanding, but James looked confused. "I'm calculating the power required for you to alter your weight, size, length, and height with your magic. Your lion form is the best one to begin with. Your power should be much greater by the time you master it. Ready to get started?" "Yeah." "Good, now listen more carefully then you ever have before. The animals spirit will try take control, only let it take over the body, but do not let it take over the mind. The lion is a non-magical animal with a less complex mind. You should be able to easily dominate its mind, almost everyone can. Occlumency helps, but it can be easily done without it." My parents seemed to agree and didn't oppose me continuing this. "To transform into your forms you simply find your recently assimilated spirits, accept it and let your body fill with magic. You need to use Occlumency or strong will-power to prevent the spirit from completely taking over, specifically your mind. You simply need to call upon the spirits and allow them surface, just make sure you have and retain control. You can try one now, just start small." I said, concealing my disdain for quoting that traitor. "Don't worry, if you lose control we can just stun you. Just make sure you try your best." "Okay, I'm ready." He said, before concentrating. I prepared to contain him, if he failed. Several moments later, and his body was replaced with that of a lion, that was shaking its head, as if something was buzzing around it. It continued a minute longer, before stopping. "Are you in control, James?" I asked, ready to strike if no. "Sit down, if you are." He sat down. "Good, move around, and get used to the form. When your done come back and sit down." The next fifteen minutes were spent laughing at James, but he eventually got the form down and sat down in front of us. "To return to your human form, you simply need to focus on it." I said, he did so, took about thirty seconds. "Good for a first time. Now, transform again, same form." He did, much more quickly. "Back to human." He did, faster than the thirty seconds of last time. "Repeat. We need to build up your time." He did this seven more times, and was beginning to sweat. I checked his magic levels once more. Power level: High-level adult Wizard, 50% depleted in power. "Good. You should experience a great deal of magical growth with you working your magic this hard." "Why do I feel physically stronger?" James asked. "Another benefit, for example my strength is increased by forty-percent. More forms equals more strength, speed, and agility while in human form. Any more questions?" "When can we start on the other forms?" James asked excitedly. "Tomorrow at the earliest. You can rest today and tonight, and let your magic recover. It should even grow a little." "Awesome!" He replied. Later that night... I had managed to weaken my brother enough during training, and could now continue my plan. I calmly entered his room, and quietly got near his bed. I silently cast a sleeping spell and a numbing charm, I couldn't have him awaking, and trying to stop me after all. I silently cast a powerful spell involving soul magic, and relocated the soul fragment into a pre-prepared object to contain it. I quickly cast spells to ensure that it was contained, and then disapparated away. I arrived in the already prepared Ritual Room of Black Manor. I inspected the circle to make sure no-one had made any alterations, and confirmed that no-one had. I placed the Horcrux container into the center of the ritual circle, and stood in front of it. "Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said calmly, with an undertone of nervousness. I felt foreign knowledge enter my mind, which expanded and ordered the knowledge. I felt my body absorb copies of his skill and experience from the soul fragment. I felt my power grow somewhat and gained increased durability on par with a Giant. I also gained another unexpected boon...agelessness when I reached my prime. I would still have the same lifespan, and life-force available to me, but I could be young for a hundred years or more. Most importantly, I would be at my prime, which would mean ideal magical growth for the remainder of my life. If I got desperate, I could always absorb life-force from others using Grindelwalds ritual. I suddenly collapsed onto the floor. June 28th, 1993. Hermione and her mother had finally arrived, and Hermione seemed eager to begin. She even brought paper along for notes, which I found adorable. "Your obviously ready to begin, so I won't bother asking. You should know that this method of becoming an Animagus is suppressed knowledge. Not illegal at all, though. With it you can have multiple forms, theoretically even dragons or a basilisk. Every book written about this method was believed to be burned. People who know about the method lie and say it doesn't exist. You won't be punished for knowing this method, I just felt you should know. Do you still want to study this better and safer method?" "I'm not sure..." Hermione said nervously. "The other method has much, much greater risks of death, maiming; of yourself and others, permanent disfiguration, and possible loss of magic. No one has been known to die with this method and the most that has happened was failing to control the mind while they were an animal and attacking someone, but those people didn't take precautions and were idiots. Also, James managed to discover his forms and transform into one in under three hours." I said, to her surprise. "The other method involves forcing your body to accept one form based on your personality and inner traits and takes an entire month for the first phase." I said, knowing this would be a selling point. "Okay, I want to learn." Hermione said, excitedly. I managed to succeed in persuading her to go against the Ministry, to an extent. Well, I succeeded in amusing myself for today. I began explaining the process, just as I did to James and then placed her under the spell and placed the temporary wards to help. I was quite pleased she merely listened and didn't ask questions. "Now, we wait..." Three hours later... Hermione suddenly came out of her meditation, I removed the temporary wards with a gesture. "How did it go?" I asked, curious of what forms she possessed. "Well, I had three forms. Is that normal?" Hermione asked in concern. "It varies. There is no correct number of forms, they accumulate over the course of your life. I have three, and James has three. I'm not sure about my other friends. What forms do you have?" "An owl, a parrot, and a badger." Hermione said with a smile. I used my Occlumency to suppress the urge to laugh. "Congratulations. I'll need to calculate which is best to learn first. Which should be quite challenging given their small sizes and weights, when compared to that of a teenage girl. It'll probably be the badger form. I do need to check your current levels of magic though. It will tell me how many times you can safely transform without becoming magically exhausted." I said, before casting the spell on her. Power level: above average juvenile witch, 100% power. I could tell Hermione and her mother were interested in her power level. "Above average power," I informed them, Hermione didn't look pleased. "Your power should grow further from studying the Animagus transformation, just don't take dangerous risks to boost your power. If you work hard, you should have power rivaling adults in a couple years. You will learn some of your limitations studying this, and that should help you learn how to train yourself; without succumbing to magical exhaustion or strain." That put her in a better mood. "You can safely manage one transformation per day without being in danger. Your power should rapidly grow when you continue studying, when you get back from vacation." She looked outraged by my lack of confidence in her. "Some are just born with more power and then grow it further through hard work. I'm immensely more powerful than James, all due to hard work since I was three. Anyway, I'll now guide you into your first transformation." I described the process of transforming and let her try, she managed to transform after a few minutes, and seemed to be having an internal fight against the animal spirit. "Good... Hermione if your in control, sit down." I said. When she didn't comply, I contained her to the area she was in. "You need to take control, do it once and it's permanent." I said loudly, firmly. The badger form suddenly stilled, but I could tell there was still conflict by looking into her eyes. "Shouldn't you change her back?" Mrs. Granger asked, in concern. "No, she's beginning to win the mental battle. She stilled her body, just needs to conquer the mind. Rest assured, she is completely safe." I said, with absolute certainty. I still watched Hermione's badger form, the lessening conflict was becoming more obvious. Suddenly the conflict in her eyes vanished. "Hermione, are you in control? If so, nod yes." She managed it, though her inexperience in the form was obvious. I removed the containment spells. "Move around the room and get used to your form." She spent thirty minutes getting use to it. I thought this would be quicker, but I suppose that I may have overestimated her supposed intellect. She finally stopped near her mother and I. "Done?" I asked, in amusement. She nodded. "To return to your human form, simply focus on doing so." She was either trying to transform or was severely constipated. She resumed her human form thirty seconds later, and looked quite tired and sweaty. "Congratulations, Hermione, you are now an Animagus." I said, with a smile. She beamed in pride. "When you get back from your vacation we'll try your other forms, and hopefully your power will have grown some more." I turned to face her mother. "Could Hermione come over tomorrow? She should have fully recovered her depleted magic by then, and be able to repeat this process again." "She can. Is it safe?" "Of course. One simply has to recover their magic before exercising it again; at least to train for magical growth." I said, in explanation. "She needs the magical growth. She's above average for an underage witch, but a rare few are born with the power of an average adult witch. Some of her classmates no doubt had pre-Hogwarts education and tutoring, so they would have an advantage over others and show strength to intimidate enemies." "But that's unfair to muggle-borns!" Hermione complained. "Hermione, some of us have families that are over a thousand years old, families that have large lists of enemies who would love to wipe out the entire family. The education is to make sure their children don't get murdered, or to intimidate enemies with their prowess. Me giving you this training should also help put you on equal footing." "Why would people want to kill children?" Mrs. Granger asked, in shock. "It's the best way to hurt the parents. They could also try extracting knowledge of family magic from the child's mind, and use it for themselves." "That's possible?" Hermione asked, her eyes betraying her greed for such knowledge. "It's rare. There are old spells to protect family magic and most families use it." "I still think it's wrong for all those old families to hoard all that knowledge for themselves." She said, angering me. I looked into her mind with Legilimency... Her misguided sense of right and wrong would get her killed or worse; she would dare try to steal from families, due to her belief that all knowledge should be available to her. "Hermione, my great uncle slew thousands in a day with our family magic. My ancestors created objects of such power that there creation was falsely attributed to a deity. Let's be realistic, you simply feel that you should be allowed to learn anything you want to. Family magic is no different from a patent or copyright being passed down through family. Thankfully, you can create your own family magic and no-one can use it without your permission. " I added, placating her, to an extent. "If you tried taking the knowledge of others they would likely punish you horribly or obliviate you of the knowledge and then send you to Azkaban. Theft of family magic is deemed unforgivable, everyone who tried stealing from dark families were tortured until they lost their sanity and ability to feel." I said, to the horror of Hermione and her mother. "How does everyone know? They bragged about it, and it was entirely legal. They were merely preventing them from attempting it again, and perhaps getting away with it." "I'm saying this as a warning Hermione, if you follow through on your thoughts you would most likely suffer such a fate." "You read my mind?!" She asked, angrily. "Yes, I did. I suspected that you might be stupid enough to try stealing our family magic, and that grants me a legal loophole." I said, offending her and Mrs. Granger. "Only those of our blood can touch our Grimoire's and survive." "You're still welcome to return for your next lesson tomorrow." I said, making my dismissal clear.